The hunger games, ch 1
by Shewolfbeme
Summary: The 103rd Hunger Games, where 24 tributes fight to the death till one is left standing. Please note that this has no attachments to the actual hunger games with katniss, Peeta, and Gale. So please, keep that in mind. Enjoy the story, and may the odds be EVER in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

"The reaping"

(Mona's POV)

Standing beside the other 12 year olds I await for the poor girl and boy to be called. Effie Trinket makes her long and boring speech about the hunger games, ending with the same old line, _"Let the odds be ever in your favor"._ I just wish she could could get on with the god foresaken reaping! I have my black hoodie up to shadow my face so no one would see how pale my face has gotten.

Finally, Effie waves her long, capitol-like fingers over the bowl and smiles showing some disturbingly white teeth. She then picks out the one name that I would hate to hear ever come out of her lips.

"Dee Sol, please step up!"_ Not her. Please. Not her._

Dee stands tall with a bold expression on her face, clenches her fists and walks.

_ No, I've already lost one. I can't lose another._

Before Dee can even put one foot up the steps, I pushed the others to get to her. Even my mother. Even as two or three peacekeepers hold me back, I was able to scream to her, "I volunteer! I volunteer for Dee! Let her go!" The peace keepers drop their arms and let me run to the stage. Dee gives me a look of surprise and plead as she tells me to reconsider and to go home, but I can't help but tell her to do the same thing.

"It...it seems we have a volunteer for Dee. Please step up!" Effie exclaims. Peacekeepers grab my older sibling by the shoulder and yan her away from me as she kicked and screamed for them to let her go.

"**No**! **No**! She's just a child, she desn't know what she's doing! Let me go instead! **NO**!" I hear from behind me, but I am already being escorted up the stage. My face must be as pale as ever because I feel very sick. I feel like passing out, or vomiting right now.

"And now for the male tribute..." I don't even hear Clay's name be called because I'm trembling too much.

_What had I just done?_

"Well, come one you two, shake hands." I blink and look upwards at Clay, who had the same green face as me. We both held out our shaky hands and shook them.

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Of course my family visited me, but they had to leave as quickly as they came because of some issues with our district. Aparrently there had been some signs of rebellion, and it's all tracing back to Dee. Dee. That's all I can think of. How I volunteered for her, my older sister. I can't help but be reminded of Nova. The eldest sister of the family. The one who kept us all straightened out.

She was reaped into the hunger games.

And she never came back.

Getting back to rebellion. Our district is one of the most order and well taught districts around. Rebellion from us is like having a volunteer each and every year, like the careers. Of course people would think it's Dee. She was gonna be picked for the reaping, but then her younger sister stepped up and took her place. Now she will end in a slow death, just like Nova her bigger sister. Dee was so angry with the capitol, she started to go against them. All in the same day. It seems to fit in together perfectly, but she keeps denying the entire story.

I start to play with my bracelet, since I was thinking of Dee and Nova so much. Nova gave me this bracelet before she left for the Hunger games. This bracelet was passed to her before my dad died in an accident while chopping the trees. He was killed by a sereal killer by an axe, and it took awhile for my mom to get over it. Infact, she shut down. The world ended for her, that's when Nova stepped in and lead us to the better. The bracelet is small, but priceless. It has dog and cat carvings on it, pure gold and silver. What attached it was an iron bone that went throught a silver hoop. It was expensive, and my dad ran miles just to get it. That's why I'll always treasure it, and keep it as a goodluck charm.

I am escorted on a train with my district partner, Clay, and we begin to ride to the capitol. While I calm myself down and make myself seem cool and collected, his knees are knocking and he has shaky breathes. I only now start to examine him. He's short, but not too short. About a good size for a boy his age, 14, while I'm a giant for my age, 12. Unlike my darker skin, his skin is as pale as ever. That may just be because he's nervous, but definately pale. He has freckle, black shaggy straight hair and his teeth are out of line and not as white as I thought. He's also scrawny. He better use these body feature to a good advantage, hiding is easier when your skinny and short. But I think I'll manage with myself.

Back home, I helped the boys carry lumber. They only let me chop smaller trees, even though they know I could probably do the original job just fine. Carrying the wood isn't as easy as you would think. That is heavy! Over the years I had gotten used to it, so it's a breeze now. I've also gained some muscle. Infact, I'm one of the most muscular girls in my district. not to mention I'm intelligent. I will use this to great advantages in the games.

I have my shoulder length hair pulled into two loose pigtails to keep my hair from my face. I also have my hoodie up, so it's almost impossible to get a direct look at me. I don't want to get attached to anyone here. Not in the arena, not with my partner, not with Effie. Nobody.

We have mentors now, I suppose. Mine is a woman named China who won about 5 yeqars ago with her knife skills, and Clay has a one named John who one long ago, about a good 20 years ago by his use of strength. China is so high maintenance. Always have the best manners, never speak out of turn. She's as annoying as this one girl in my school who was always stuck up and full of it. Always got what she wanted. But I don't really care as I'm served the most high class food I couldn't even imagine. Hot steaming soup with pork and bread with sweat butter. The drinks they had were fresh milk, clean watar, or some soda. I havn't had soda before, but it'st he most delicous drink I had ever put into my mouth. There's also some roast pig, crispy chicken, and lots more. It has my mouth flooding with saliva as I chow down.

When me and Clay are finished, I can't help but feel ill. I must've eaten too much, considering what I'm used to. I force myself to keep the food down and I lay on the train seats instead of my bed. I thought of how the odds are not in my favor. I can't win. No way. There's no possible way. And Clay for sure won't make it, or atleast get past the careers. My mom and sister will have to see me die like Nova, except more painful. How will they carry on like that? When dad died, they both were a wreck. Even I was alittle shooken up. Then when Nova's death came and went, Dee and mom couldn't get on their feet by themselves. So_ I_ stepped up and took over the family. But who will do that now?

I curl my body up in a ball, and sigh. My eyes soon flutter closed, with one slow tear traveling down my cheek. We are almost at the capitol.


	2. chapter 2

Ch. 2 "Nightmares and careers"

I am shaked from my slumber by China when we reached the capitol. Time to get ready for the parade. Great. I don't want to be dressed up in any crap they have. Might as well kill me now. I don't speak to my district partner, who right now is probably having a panic attack with his mentor. China introduces me to my stylist, Ally. Her hair is straight with plue and pink highlights, along with her natural blonde hair. She has baby blue make-up, and she is gorgeous. Nothing I'd least expect from the capitol.

Ally practically boiled me in order to get me ready. Waxed my entire body, restraighten my hair, add small adjustment to my face, but nothing like I'd expect. She only gave me gold eye-liner, and gold leaf markings on my face. She had dressed me in a all black, skin tight suit that covered me neck to toe. It was styled with gold patterns in the style of a leaf. with gold leggings, black leaf marking, and my nails were painted the same. In other words, I looked magnificent. I was not expecting this. I was expect them to throw piles of make-up on me, dress me up in some corny "tree" outfit, and just wing it. But no. This time, it looked like she actually tried. And it worked to perfection.

"Nice, I must say." Ally speaks giving me a full glance. "Clay is dressed in a similar outfit. You two will shine out there." I give her a fake smile. Even though I looked great, I still wasn't so dandy about all this. I atleast hope my family's watching.

No, they will be watching.

When we step out, we wave and smile around. Well, atleast Clay did. I kept pulling a fake smile that just couldn't stay put. But I did my best to look atleast alittle joyfull. Maybe I could catch a sponser, not likely though. Why would anyone want to sponser me?

President snow, who has aged completely over the years, is at the other end and I began to freak as I am lead unto our chariots. I don't pay much attention to the other tributes, not finding them pleasing. Anyhow, after the parade, I am put with China on my floor. She goes on about telling me about how dull I was in the parade, how I should have been more alive like Clay was, then she tells me that I need to go to sleep for training tomarrow. I just don't get a break, do I? Seriously. But I don't complain with the sleep part. Infact, when she said that I had to sleep I almost darted to my temporary room. I really needed some down time.

In my room I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. I took the make-up off my face and stripped myself of the clothing and wobbled to bed with my night wear on, and passed out.

Unfortunately for me, I had nightmares of the hunger games and kept waking up in the middle of the night. One dream was about me running to the cornucopia and a career came and shoved a knife in my arm, and then continued to stab me till I died. Another one was about me getting stung repeatedly by tracker jackers and died very slowly. Each dream kept getting more and more grusome untill I couldn't stand it anymore.

It was about 2:34 A.M when I snuck out of my room in my pajamas in a haste to releave myself of the bad dreams. Ever so quietly, I snuck into the elevator that brought us to different tributes. But of course, I didn't know that. My floor was B7, so I just pressed B1 and waited for the elavator to stop. I swiftly stepped out of the elevator and slipped behind a wall, looking to see if anyone was their. My breathe hitched when I saw the boy from district 1, one of the very few I paid attention to in the parade. His name was Jade, I infered when the dark haired woman he was talking to called him that.

"That was a nice performance out there, Jade." Her voice was smooth and sultry and gave a flirtatious note. But the other seemed to be less interested in her. Jade leaned against the wall I hid behind and smirked.

"Well, what do you expect?" He replied. "Now, care to explain why you're out here this late, Cenna?" _Cenna? That's her name?_

"I could ask you the same question, my dear." Ugh. She annoyed me already. No wonder this guy's not making a move. Jade grunted in annoyance and told her to leave before he got angry. She had no problem with excusing herself.

_Smart girl. Never want to tick a high-tempered career off. Not even if you are their partner._ My thoughts are interupted when Jade turns and catches both of my eyes_. Shit._

"What are you doing here?!" He started walking around the corner to see me. In a flash I ran from him. Surprisingly, my steps were muted and I almost didn't make a sound if it wasn't for my breathing. Suddenly my hair is yanked and I end up flipping and falling backwords to the ground.

"Ugh." I groaned in pain, rubbing my back. I looked up at Jade and gave a big, nervous smile at him. "Hehe, sorry." His face didn't show any amusement as he picked me up by my arm. My grin fades to a nervous frown. I hope he doesn't hurt me, or worse. Careers have a history of hurting other tribute before they even get into the arena.

"I'll ask you again; What are you doing here? What district are you from?" _Fuck._

"Um...I'm from district 7. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd just...um..." I muttered before bowing my head. "Sorry, Jade." I hear a chuckle come from the other, so I lift my head.

"You catch on quick." He said to me and winked. I felt my face heat up for some reason. I pray that the darkness covers up my blush. "And your's...?"

"Hm? My name...um..." Fuck. I don't want anyone to know my name. Getting to emotionally attached to someone is big trouble. "...uh...just call me whatever." Jade raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why? You know what, forget it. I'll just call you Sly." _Sly?_ I like that name. but why would he call me that? I don't think I'm sly. Smart, sure. But Sly?...Maybe.

"So, you couldn't sleep? Well, how about you stay at my room till you can sleep."

Woah, woah, woah. HIS room? I'd have to be crazy to do that. He's a career for peete's sake! I rapidly shake my head and back up alittle.

He snickers, "You're afraid of me?" I gave a weak nod at him. He smirked. "Already?" This time I glared at him and began to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere other than here."

"Well, if president Snow catches you, you're dead, sly." I sigh and continue to walk away to my elevator. Where shall I go next? Perhaps I should go back to bed, if the old man does catch me than...hoo boy.

I slipped quietly in my room and fell on my bed. Nice going. I'll be lucky if he doesn't have my head by the time I reach the cornucopia. But why was he snooping around outside his room? Did he also have nightmares? Unlikely. He's a career. What about Cenna? Many more questions run through me and I start to get a migraine. I fall into a restless sleep, being engulfed by more nightmares by the minute.


End file.
